


The Boy in Yellow

by xxAnimeGirlxx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnimeGirlxx/pseuds/xxAnimeGirlxx
Summary: Mystery Twins Mabel and Dipper Pines go back to school, but who's this new boy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allison Maine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allison+Maine).



> OKAY. So, in this universe, Weridmageddon never happened. Mabel and Dipper did most of the stuff you see in the show, but they haven't met Bill Cipher yet. That said, enjoy the fanfic!

"Dipper! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Mabel yelled from downstairs.  
"Hang on, I just have to grab something!" Dipper put on his hat and grabbed the journal, still content on reading it.  
"If you're grabbing that stupid journal again," Mabel threatened. Dipper rolled his eyes, then stuck it in his bag.  
Dipper ran downstairs, meeting up with his sister.  
"Finally! I thought you were dead for a minute," Mabel teased. Dipper rolled his eyes, and they ran off to get to their first day back at school. They walked to the bus stop, and Dipper pulled out the journal.  
"Seriously, Dipper? You brought the stupid journal?"  
"Yeah, I have to know what's in here!"  
"You're such a dork."  
Dipper tripped, dropping the journal. Mabel laughed, and someone handed the book to Dipper.  
"Is this yours?" the boy asked.  
"Uh, yeah,"Dipper answered as he picked up the book. Mabel pushed him aside to speak to the boy.  
"I'm Mabel, his twin sister."  
"I'm Bill. Nice to meet you, Mabel."  
"That clumsy dude is Dipper."  
"Nice hat, Dipper." Bill smiled. "Well, don't wanna be late! Why don't I walk you to your class, my little Shooting Star?"  
Mabel giggled. Dipper looked strangely at the boy, his blonde hair, his almost formal tuxedo, his top hat? He walked off into his classroom, and Mabel and Bill sat right next to each other.  
"So, Bill, are you new here?" Mabel asked.  
"Yeah, just moved."  
"From where?"  
"New York."  
Mabel giggled again. Dipper rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised Mabel had yet another guy to obsess over. She had done it all summer. The teacher stood up to take attendance.  
"Dipper?"  
"Here," Dipper raised his hand, still looking in the journal.  
"Mabel?"  
No answer.  
"Mabel Pines?"  
"Huh? Oh, here!" Mabel waved her hand in the air excitedly.  
"Bill?"  
"Right here!"  
The teacher went on with roll-call, but Dipper was too busy with the journal. He was stuck on one page in particular. He stared intensely at the paper, wondering why you should never do what it says. He wondered if it could ever happen, but before he had time to close the book, the class was over.  
*********************  
BILL CIPHER  
DANGEROUS DEMON  
TRIANGLE FORM  
MAKES DEALS WITH HUMANS FOR POWER

DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS  
*********************


	2. Chapter 2

"Mabel, I'm not sure if I trust this guy..." Dipper said as they walked home.  
"Of course you don't. You don't trust any of my friends."  
"I'm just saying, he seems weird."  
"You think all of my friends are weird. You can't let me have one nice friendship."  
"Mabel, I found something in the journal tha-"  
"Is THAT what this is about?!" Mabel stopped walking. "Just because you found something in that dumb book you won't let me be happy?!"  
"That's not what I-"  
"Forget about it, Dipper! You are just so..so...ugh!"  
"It said in the journal that there was this demon named Bill."  
"So what? Just because my new friend's name is Bill doesn't mean he's a demon!"  
"I'm just saying-"  
"No, Dipper! Stop it!"  
"Mabel, will you just listen to me?!!"  
"NO!"  
Mabel grabbed the journal from Dipper's book-bag and ran with it. Dipper chased after her, but Mabel threw the book at a tree. It got stuck there, and it was too high for Dipper to reach.  
"Mabel, why did you do that?"  
"Because you won't leave that stupid book alone! You didn't pay attention to me all summer unless something that just so happened to be in that journal happened to me! I'm sick of it, Dipper!" Mabel started tearing up. "I want my brother back!"  
Dipper walked to the tree, trying to climb it and get the book. Mabel burst into tears, running away and falling on top of something.  
"Whoa, are you okay?" Bill asked as he got Mabel up and off of him.  
"Y-Yeah..." Mabel wiped her eyes.  
"I don't think so. Why don't we go to the park?"  
"Okay."  
Mabel and Bill walked to the park, and Bill smiled.  
"So, what's wrong, my little Shooting Star?"  
Mabel told him everything. she ended up tearing up a few times, with Bill helping wipe them away. He listened, nodding his head at points he felt necessary.   
"Funniest part is," Mabel giggled. "He thinks you're a demon."  
"Well," Bill inched closer. "He's right."  
"Huh?" Mabel backed away.  
"I am a demon, my Shooting Star. And you..." he looked her in the eyes. "Are my puppet."  
Mabel gasped, before being sent in a trance...


End file.
